Dirty Little Secret
by Xxanimefangurl2294xX
Summary: there are 2 main parings SoRiku and Akuroku sora is 16 riku is17 axel is 18... and roxas is 15 read/review  its better than this poor attempt for a summary : *on hiatus*


DIRTY LITTLE SECRET An Akuroku & Soriku fanfiction

Written by:Xxanimefangurl2294xX

DISCLAMER*** I DO NOT OWN the beloved kingdom hearts game or its characters, But I am gonna borrow them for this little story of mine XD SO ENJOY J

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* **_Chapter I_***~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

It's a typical day at Destiny High school; and Sora is in gym class with his best friend Riku."Whew, man it's really hot out today, huh Riku?"The petite brunette stated as he wiped his tanned forehead, glancing at Riku."Ha yeah it is pretty `hot' out today." "Alright boys, take another lap around the track then head for the showers, I've gotta go deal with an issue with a parent. It shouldn't take long but just in case it does go ahead and go to your next class" Coach Carson announced as he exited the premises. "Sure thing Coach." As the rest of the class began their lap, Riku looked down at Sora who seemed to be zoned out for a moment. Riku examined his best friend's body; his chocolate brown spikes, tan skin, cerulean eyes, and his pearly white smile that could mesmerize just about anyone."Wow, Sora is so…so sexy, I know that it's not right to check out my best friend but I can't resist".` I've been having these thoughts and fantasies about Sora, I don't know if I can control myself anymore.' Riku thought to himself as he and Sora jogged around the field. About half way around the track, Riku pulls Sora aside. "Hey Sora, can we uh talk for a second? " "Sure, what is it Riku?" Sora asked, looking at the older teen with innocent eyes."No, not here let's go somewhere private" Riku said in a in a hurry."Oh… okay". The two teens head over to the empty gymnasium to talk alone. "So… Riku, what did you need to talk about, like is something troubling you? Sora asked with concern, looking at the taller male."Well actually, Sora there is something quite 'troubling'… "Riku said as he moved closer to Sora, causing the brunette to become slightly uncomfortable. "W-well is there anything that I can do…?" The younger teen said as his breath became short. "Yeah there is something… you could do Sora…." "W-what is it Rik-"Suddenly the brunette's lips were captured by Riku's, causing Sora to be pushed against the gym's wall. "Ah R-Riku? What are you d-doing?" "Something I should have done a long time ago…" Riku responded in a low tone while kissing down Sora's neck, guiding his lengthy hand underneath the younger teen's gym shirt." Ahh oh Ri-riku… st-stop" Sora moaned as the silver haired male gently pinched his nipple teasingly." "Do you really want me to stop? Or are you enjoying this…?" Riku said in a low husky voice as he began to nibble on the younger teen's earlobe, tauntingly guiding his other hand towards Sora's gym shorts. Which seemed to have a not-so-hidden bulge awaiting the forbidding touch from his best friend." Being slightly out of breath Sora barely managed to reply. "N-no I-I I'm not…" "Hmm you sure about that? Well let's test that theory then, shall we?"Riku then teased the brunette's waistband, allowing his hand to linger around it but not entering the shorts, just yet."

"What are y-you going to do Riku?" Sora asked, while gasping in the process. "Mmm whatever you want me to…Sora…"The silver haired teen whispered huskily, slowly allowing his hand to enter into the brunettes gym shorts." Ah! Ri-riku, I-I don't want y-you to d- "The slightly frightened brunette was interrupted as Riku captured his lips for another kiss." "C'mon Sora… you and I both know you want this… and you did Say you'd help me with my problem" Riku panted hotly into Sora's ear causing him to shudder. "B-but I- I didn't know this is what you meant…" "So… what, you don't wanna help me now …? I can see you have a newfound problem of your own…" The horny silver haired male whispered while gently grasping the younger male's arousal, giving it a soft pump. All that Sora could do was tremble and submit; he really couldn't say he didn't want it, after all his words said no, but everything else including his heart screamed yes. "Ri-Riku w-we can't, what if s-someone hears or sees us?" Sora whispered cautiously as Riku started to kiss his neck tenderly. "Oh c'mon Sora, no one will catch us and besides, isn't that what makes this even more fun…" Riku then began to quicken his hand motions within the younger teen's shorts. "P-please Riku, d-don't tease me…" the now submissive brunette moaned quietly almost being inaudible to the older male who was currently fondling his entire body. "Hm? What was that Sora? I couldn't quite hear you."The silver haired male purred teasingly, blowing into the flush-faced brunette's ear in the process. "I-I said… D-don't tease me Riku… I-I can't t-take it, my body can't handle anymore taunting… just please…" "Please? Please what Sora?"The older teen whispered into Sora's lips. "T-touch m-me… Riku please" the aroused brunette moaned gazing into the aquamarine depths that belonged to the silver haired male. "Hmpt as you wish…"Then the older male began to stroke the younger teen's erection, as he continued Sora's moans began to increase in volume. "Oh, Riku d-don't stop ah!" the two students continued their naughty rendezvous; they began to increase in volume. "Oh… yeah Rik-ku Th-that feels so good… please make me feel good…" "I will… S-Sora, I've been wanting to do this for a while…"Riku groaned hotly. Then suddenly, Riku teasingly pinched the tip of the brunette's weeping erection, earning an erotic moan from him. "A-ah! Yes Riku do that again! Oh…" Sora moaned as he griped Riku's shoulders, causing the silver haired teen's hand to pump harder. "Shh... Sora, we can't be too loud… I know you're enjoying yourself there…" Riku whispered into Sora's ear, giving it a nice nibble in the process. "Nngh… y-you bet I am!"Sora moaned "Kiss me Riku!" "Huh? Whamp-"Riku was instantly interrupted by the brunette's baby pink lips. The majorly aroused brunette fiercely grabbed Riku's gym shirt and pulled him exceptionally close, causing Riku to moan loudly into Sora's mouth. "Damn Sora… I've never seen this side of you before… it's rather kinky, and that makes you even more hot right now…" The older silver haired male responded in a husky groan, absorbing the brunette's stimulating pants and moans that he was producing. "Riku… Ahh… I-I feel funny, like my body is about to explode… " "Good that means you're almost done…" Riku groaned, looking down at his dear friend who is currently his lover, Sora with viciously hungry eyes. And with only a few more hard pumps, the brunette climaxes into Riku's hand and inside his shorts. "Ahhhh! Gawd Ahhoooha…Riku…" Sora moaned as his knees began to tremble from all this excitement. He finally fell on the ground and looked up at the silver haired male in shock. "So Sora, did you enjoy that?" Riku smirked looking at his little Sora. "Well… Yeah, but Riku… Uh… s-so are we l-like together now?" Sora said as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "No Sora, I just give kinky hand jobs to all of my friends." Riku said sarcastically as he helped the younger male up, nudging him in the process. "Riku~ it's not funny, I just was… making sure ya know…" Sora said while blushing. "He I know, I'm just kidding Sora, of course we are together… I really care about you and I didn't wanna lose you so I-""Shh Riku, you don't have to say anything else… I understand…" Sora said as he kissed Riku lightly on the lips. As they stood in a comforting silence which was all-too-soon forgotten as Sora looked down and giggled. "Uh…Riku? C-can we go to the showers now… I'm all sticky ha-ha" "Sure, let's go my dirty little schoolboy." Riku chuckled as he and Sora headed off to the men's locker rooms. They decided to go to the one located at the back of the school, hardly anyone uses it because it's mainly for teachers anyway so it was the safest way to not get busted. As the two teens began to enter into the locker room, they hear something, more like someone. "Riku, did you hear that?" "Hear what?"Riku said nonchalantly looking at the brunette. "Listen… it sounds like the showers running" Sora said in a nervous tone. "Damn that means someone is in here maybe we should go to the other on- ah Sora? Where are you going?" Riku said cautiously as he saw the brunette saunter over to the shower room section. "Relax Riku, I'm going to see who is in there, just to be sure it's no one we know." As Sora quietly approached the showers, being out of sight mind you, he notices that the sound was actually two people, and one of them sounded quite familiar, like it was someone he knew. Then suddenly, Sora's jaw just about fell off, due to what he just saw. In the showers, it was his younger brother Roxas, and Axel a student teacher having a steamy make-out session in the showers, clothes soaked from the water from the showerhead. "What, Roxas and Axel?" Sora gasped quietly to himself, not knowing what's happening.

~*~*~*~*WELL THAT'S CHAPTER ONE FOR YA~ SORRY FOR CUTTING YA OFF, BUT IT GIVES YOU SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO ^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ITS STILL IN PROGRESS (NOT REALLY SURE HOW LONG THIS WILL BE, DEPENDS ON HOW MANY READ AND REVIEW)

Please if there is anything that you guys wanna say (nothing mean please) just let me know what you guys like and what you're looking forward too*** hopefully your yaoi gauges aren't on N.E.Y (not enough Yaoi) I know mine was *tear* from lack of lemony goodness

~*~*~*~ until the next chapter, may you wonderful readers enjoy the **Lemon**ade and

Cupcakes!~*~*~*~


End file.
